


Interlude: Bloody Mary

by leonidaslion



Series: Berserker [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had almost gotten all the blood off his face—about time, too; Sam had taken forever in here—when he realized that his brother was standing in the bathroom doorway, looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Bloody Mary

Dean had almost gotten all the blood off his face—about time, too; Sam had taken forever in here—when he realized that his brother was standing in the bathroom doorway, looking at him. He got the feeling that Sam had been doing that for a while now. Keeping his expression carefully blank, Dean asked, “I got something on my face, Sammy?” Even Sam should be able to read that as _‘fuck off already, you stupid, secretive son of a bitch’_.

But Sam just leaned against the doorframe and said, “No, but you did.”

“What?” Dean scowled, turning back to the sink to finish washing out the face cloth he’d just used. The water flowed pink down the drain.

“Your eyes bled.”

And really, Dean should have seen this one coming, but he’d been a little busy bleeding from his goddamned retinas. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Charlie?”

Sam didn’t move. “She’s fine. Wants to stay with us tonight. I told her she could.”

“Great, then you can be the one arrested for kidnapping a minor.”

“She’s on the phone with her dad now,” Sam said, still toneless. Dean chanced a glance at his brother and Sam didn’t look anything but exhausted, dark circles smudged underneath his eyes. Dean wasn’t feeling all that hot himself—his head ached dully and his eyes felt like someone had been sticking needles in them—and Mary had had her hands on Sam longer. Kid must feel like hell.

“I’ll take the floor,” Dean said, looking back down at the sink.

“Don’t be stupid, Dean. We can share the other bed.”

Dean’s hands tightened on the facecloth. “No, we can’t.”

Sam sighed. “Look, it’s no big deal. We’ve done it a million times before, and—”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Sasquatch, you were a little smaller then. _One_ of those things barely fits you. Besides, you’re not exactly a quiet sleeper these days. I’d end up with a broken nose.” Or Sam’s hand would catch on the amulet and rip it off. Wouldn’t _that_ be a fun treat to wake up to?

“Dean—”

“I’m taking the floor,” Dean repeated stubbornly, and then looked up, startled, as Sam stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

“Dean,” Sam said again, and then swallowed before asking, “Why did your eyes bleed?”

 _I killed Dad, Sammy—or as good as killed him. Because there’s something walking around out there with his face and his body and even his memories, but it isn’t Dad anymore, no matter how much I wish it was. And it’s my fault. I wasn’t good enough—wasn’t strong enough—to keep the wolf out._

But it was gonna be a cold day in Hell before Dean actually admitted to any of that, so he just said dryly, “Okay, you got me, Sam: it’s true. I’m secretly a Tori Spelling fan.”

“This is serious,” Sam snapped, and yeah, there it was: that prissy, annoyed face that Sam made whenever he wasn’t getting his way.

“What? That’s totally serious. Have you _seen_ Co-Ed Call Girl?”

Sam took a step forward, looming, and Dean forced himself to stand his ground. “Dean, talk to me. Something’s wrong, I know it is. You’re—you’re different, man, and I—”

Dean bit back on the acidic panic that sprang up and grinned. He knew it wasn’t all that convincing—was more a baring of teeth than anything else—and didn’t care. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he said.

Sam went completely still for almost a full minute, and then his face shuttered.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I thought so.”


End file.
